Massage of Lust: My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by James Stryker
Summary: Story #2: An innocent massage turns naughty for Lucas and Maya. Contains a twist at the end of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Massage of Lust: My Best Friend's Boyfriend**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy installment in the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series and it's been awhile since I've wrote about this pairing and a lot of you have been asking to do this story on them. It's a Lucaya story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. In story #2 in the Massage of Lust series, Lucas comes over to visit Riley. But when he stays over to watch the basketball game and while Riley is out, an innocent massage from Maya turns steamy when she seduces her best friend's boyfriend. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, strong language and smut. It will be very descriptive with a couple of sexual acts. This story is for mature audiences only, so if you're not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else, I don't want to read a review on the reviews page about you complaining about the story. If you're mature enough to read this, then more power to you. Remember, this is a work of FICTION. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, story #2 in the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series** _ **My Best Friend's Boyfriend**_ **. Sit back, relax, grab yourself some popcorn and something ice cold to drink. And make sure to have your holy water with you because you're going to need it. Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: This is College-AU. Lucas is 23, Maya is 22 and Riley is 21.**

 **P.P.S.: The first part has some Rucas in it, but it will definitely have Lucaya in it so if you're not a Rucas fan, skip to the Lucaya parts.**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in New York. The sun was shining bright and the weather was warm. Maya was sitting on the couch drawing a picture in the New York loft that her and her best friend Riley shared together. Riley was in the other room humming a happy tune while getting ready for her boyfriend Lucas to arrive to pick her up. The two of them have been planning a long day together. First up, Riley wants to go to the pet store to look at the puppies, kittens and bunnies because her and Lucas were planning on living together in Lucas' apartment. Then, it's a nice romantic walk in Central Park. Then after their walk in Central Park, the two of them will be headed to Topanga's for coffee and a slice of cherry pie. Ever since Riley and Lucas started dating back in high school, Maya imagined what would happen if Lucas chose her instead of Riley. But then again, Lucas is a nice guy and he wouldn't hurt her, she wanted Riley to be happy and she was happy for Riley. Although she is over Lucas, Maya still had her mind on Riley's uncle Josh. The two started playing the long game before they've started dating. He's no Huckleberry, but he's definitely her Boing.

"So, Maya. What do you think?" Riley asked after stepping out of the bathroom. Maya stopped drawing on her drawing pad and looked over at Riley, who was wearing her white embroidered sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and her jean jacket to go with her outfit along with a pair of pink low-top Converses on her feet.

"You look cute in that outfit, Riles." Maya said.

"Are you sure? Because I can go change into another one." Riley said.

"No, no, no. It's fine. The outfit is fine. It's much different with what I'm wearing." Maya said, mentioning her cricket sweater and dark blue jeans. "So, are you excited about today."

"You bet. Lucas and I are going to have the most magnificent day." Riley said as she sat down next to Maya. "What about you? Got any plans for today?"

"Well, I'm meeting up with Josh and he's taking me to the movies to see this new horror film with his friends. Then, we'll probably head back here and fuck like bunnies." Maya smirked as Riley made a face.

"Please, don't. I don't want to hear about what you and Uncle Josh do in the bedroom, I'll just stay over at Lucas'. If Zay doesn't come over and interrupt us." Riley said.

"Are you and Lucas gonna talk about moving in together and building a secret sex dungeon?" Maya asked as she teased Riley.

"Maya! Lucas and I are not like that. And if you and Josh are planning on…" Riley said as Maya smirked at her, making her shudder at the thought of her uncle and her best friend having a secret sex dungeon in the apartment. "Nevermind."

The doorbell rang as Riley got up from off of the couch to go answer it while Maya went back to her drawing. The pretty brunette opened the door, only to see Lucas standing in front of the door.

"Hey, Riles." Lucas greeted Riley.

"Hi, Lucas." Riley smiled at Lucas before giving him a kiss.

"Howdy, Huckleberry." Maya greeted Lucas in a Texan accent.

"Seriously, Maya?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at Maya.

"What? I got to give you a hard time sooner or later." Maya chuckled as Lucas entered the loft.

"So, are you ready for our date?" Lucas asked, taking Riley into his arms.

"You bet." Riley said, getting ready to kiss Lucas until her phone started ringing, pulling it from out of her pocket to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. Right now? Okay. Love you too. Bye."

"What is it?" Lucas asked noticing a look of disappointment on Riley's face after she ended the call with her mom.

"That was my mom. I'm afraid that we have to cancel out date for today because mom and Katy need some help down at the bakery." Riley said.

"Awww. Sure you don't want me to help out?" Lucas asked.

"It's okay. You can just sit here and wait for me. We can do something later on together." Riley said as Maya gave her a look.

"Seriously? You're just going to let Ranger Rick alone with me?" Maya asked.

"Maya, don't do anything stupid." Riley said.

"Oh, please. When's the last time I've done anything stupid?" Maya asked, crossing her arms at Riley.

"You hogtied me after I scared you while you were playing Outlast 2 with Riley. And then you told me to squeal like a pig before you kicked me in the balls." Lucas said.

"Oh, yeah. That was funny." Maya laughed as Riley grabbed her keys from off of the coffee table.

"I'll see you later." Riley said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Lucas said, getting ready to kiss Riley until Maya jumps in the middle.

"Time for you to go! We'll see you when you get back." Maya said as she grabbed Riley by her arms and led her to the door to get her out of the loft. As Riley left for Topanga's Café, Maya and Lucas were now alone with each other. Maya was standing on one side of the room while Lucas was standing on the other side, looking at Maya and looked away for a moment.

Maya had always thought that Lucas was hot. There were a couple of times when she was with Josh, she tends to visualize that it was Lucas making love to her instead of Josh. Then all of a sudden, she had an erotic vision of herself and Lucas on the couch together, with her kissing Lucas' muscular chest and toned abs, worshipping his body and flicking her tongue against his nipple. Her erotic fantasy made her release a small moan as the handsome Texan looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked as Maya snapped back into reality.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. How about we watch some TV?" Maya asked, walking over to the couch.

"Good idea. The basketball game is on and I want to see who's playing." Lucas said, getting ready to sit down on the couch until he began to wince a bit after bending over to grab the remote. "Ow. Damn."

"Are you alright?" Maya asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. My back hurts a bit. I've been playing basketball with Zay and Farkle earlier before I came over. I should make an appointment to go see a massage therapist for tomorrow." Lucas said.

"How about I give you a massage instead?" Maya asked.

"Maya, you do know that I'm dating Riley, right?" Lucas asked.

"It's just an innocent massage from a friend. Just relax, Huckleberry. It'll be fine. Stay right where you are and I'll be right back." Maya said as she got up from the couch, leaving Lucas alone in the living room while she heads down to the bathroom to get the massage oil. Maya opened the medicine cabinet and immediately grabbed the bottle of cherry-scented massage oil with a hint of vanilla before heading back to the living room.

"Alright. I got the massage oil, now take off your…" Maya said as she enters the living room, then stopped dead in her tracks from the sight of a shirtless Lucas, left in only his denim blue jeans that showed the waistband of his white boxers. The blonde beauty mouthed "Oh, God" silently as she continued to look at Lucas for a few moments before he caught her watching him.

"Like what you see?" Lucas asked as Maya snapped back into reality.

"What? No! I have a boyfriend! I could only stare at his body and not look at yours." Maya said, looking away.

"Riiiiiiight." Lucas said.

"Oh, shut up and lie down on the couch." Maya said, walking over to the red couch and laid a pink towel down before Lucas lies on his stomach. Once he's lying down on his stomach, Maya kneels inbetween Lucas' legs, opening the bottle of massage oil and poured some onto the palm of her hand, getting it nice and warm, placing her hands down on his back to give him a nice firm rub.

Lucas let out a nice relaxing sigh as Maya's fingers worked their way up to his neck, gently kneading his skin, moving her hands down to the side of his chest and back up to his back. The blonde beauty grabbed the bottle from off of the table and applied some more oil onto his back and massaged it for a bit.

"Roll over on your back so I can do your chest." Maya said.

Lucas rolled over onto his back as Maya looked down at the sight of his rock-hard abs, smiling a bit as naughty thoughts about her and Lucas played in her head. She poured some oil across her best friend's boyfriend's chest, making him shiver a bit from the cool liquid hitting his warm flesh. Maya starts massaging Lucas' chest gently, rubbing in a circular motion. Her fingertips brushed against his hardened nipples. A playful grin appeared on the blonde beauty's face as she gently pinched the handsome Texan's nipple to tease him for a bit, making him jump up.

"Maya!" Lucas whined.

"What? I couldn't help it." Maya laughed as she poured more oil all over his stomach, repeating her actions once more as Lucas closed his eyes and moaned softly from her touch. Then, Maya had an idea that would really spice things up a bit as she grabbed the bottom of her sweater and lifts it up over her head to remove it and laid it down on the floor, leaving her in her black silk bra. Lucas opened his eyes only to see Maya, straddling his lap and massaging his stomach with her bra still on.

"Uh, this is new. Maya, what are you doing and why is your shirt off?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Just relax, Lucas." Maya said as she began to lightly grind on Lucas' lap. "You know, you should really relax Lucas. You're getting really tense."

"Oh, god." Lucas groaned softly.

As she continues to grind on Lucas, Maya leaned down and pressed her lips against Lucas' lips, making the Texan's eyes widen in shock from his girlfriend's best friend kissing him. The kiss lasted for about. Lucas hesitated at first, but in his mind he knew what he was doing is wrong but it felt so right. He kissed her back, taking her bottom lip between his, sucking on it gently as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft, moist pink kissable lips. Lucas ran his hands up and down Maya's back, with one hand moving down to her curvaceous rear, giving it a playful smack, making the blonde beauty yelp into the kiss, while the other hand found it's way to her blonde hair, running his fingers through her hair and tugging on it gently, knowing that Maya was the type of girl that would love having her hair pulled during sex. Lucas licked Maya's bottom lip, begging for entrance as she parts her lips open for him, feeling his tongue slip inside her mouth, meeting her tongue with his.

Their tongues met, exploring each other, battling each other for dominance.

" _What the hell am I doing? Is this actually happening? This is not okay. Maya is Riley's best friend. But the things I would love to do to her. I want to be rough with her. I want to dominate her. I want to show the blonde beauty my animalistic side._ " Lucas thought to himself.

The two continued to kiss for a long time until the two of them broke apart. Lucas moved his hand up to Maya's face, cupping her cheek gently while looking into her beautiful blue pools. He then leaned up and turned her around, having her back facing him. Lucas began to unhook Maya's bra, letting it drop to the couch and picked up the bottle of massage oil and squirts some onto Maya's breasts. Maya released a small gasp as she felt the cool liquid hitting her skin. His big, strong hands grasped her B-cup breasts, massaging them gently yet so roughly, making the blonde beauty bite her lip and moan softly. Lucas caressed Maya's breast with one hand while using the other hand to play with the other, taking the pink nub in between his perfect fingers, rolling it and pinching it, making her feel some pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Mmm. Being a bit aggressive, Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you want me to be aggressive with you? Or should I be gentle with you?" Lucas asked, giving one of Maya's breasts a hard smack, making her gasp loud.

"Oh my…." Maya said, smiling at Lucas.

"I can't hear you, Hart. Do you want me to fuck you hard? I bet you even though about me being rough with you. While you're having sex with Josh, you imagine me dominating you in bed, pounding you hard with my hand wrapped around your throat until you scream out my name and cum all over my cock. Is that what you want, you naughty little slut?" Lucas asked, smacking Maya's breast once more.

"Yeah. Yes, that's what I want, Lucas." Maya said.

"I want you to call me 'daddy'." Lucas said.

"Yes, daddy." Maya said

As he continued to play with Maya's breasts, Lucas leaned in to kiss Maya's neck, sucking and nibbling on her soft flesh gently, then starts sucking on it some more as Maya closed her eyes and moaned. His hands moved down to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulled the zipper down before slipping his hand inside. His hand found her panties, gliding over the soft fabric with his fingers and found her clit. Maya shuddered in pure lust when Lucas' fingers traced over the material as she gazed deeply into Lucas' emerald eyes. Her body stiffened, his hand still caressing her breasts while she rolled her hips, feeling his bulging erection bumping against her. Maya reached behind and unbuckled Lucas' belt, taking it off and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Fuck…" Maya groaned while she unzipped Lucas' jeans.

The blonde beauty felt her panties dampen from his touch. She slid her hand inside Lucas' jeans, rubbing his erect cock through the fabric of his white boxers, making the handsome Texan groan a bit while she played with his rod of pleasure. Maya starts riding Lucas' hand as he continued to rub her pussy through her panties, getting even more wet. Lucas rubbed harder, her moans filled the room while she squeezed his cock, making him moan. Lucas didn't stop, he wanted to make the blonde beauty cum. His hand slipped inside her panties, rubbing her bare snatch harder. Lucas then dipped a finger between Maya's wet folds, then slipped another finger inside her, down to the last knuckle.

"Oh, God! Wow!" Maya moaned out.

Lucas pumped his fingers in and out of Maya's dripping wet snatch, harder and faster, feeling her walls clamp tightly around his fingers. Maya gripped the couch cushions tightly, holding on to dear life as she felt her orgasm coming. Maya released a loud cry as her whole body shook, causing Lucas to ease his fingers from out of her and held her body close to his while she recovers from her intense orgasm. Maya turned around and gave Lucas a seductive look, pushing him down on the couch and pulled his jeans and boxers down, leaving him completely naked in front of her.

"Holy…wow!" Maya's eyes widened in surprise from the sight of Lucas' fully erect member. "Now _that's_ Texas-sized!"

Lucas smirked at Maya as she reached down to his rod of pleasure, taking it in her hand and stroked it a bit, biting her lip and getting aroused. The blonde beauty leaned down and licked the tip for a bit before taking him in her mouth. Lucas moaned softly as Maya took him in her mouth, running his fingers through her long blonde hair, watching her bob her head up and down nice and slow, feeling her tongue running up and down his shaft as she licked him like a lollipop. Maya moved her hand down to Lucas' balls to play with them, cupping them gently while she's sucking him off.

"Fuck…." Lucas moaned, bucking his hips into Maya.

The handsome Texan began to thrust in and out of the naughty blonde's mouth, letting his penis go deeper, making her gag a bit. He continued to moan loudly as Maya continued her oral assault on him, squeezing his balls gently as she licked the tip of his cock, tasting a bit of his pre-cum that was leaking from the tip. Maya increased the pace of her bobbing, then stopped as she laid down on the couch.

"I want you to fuck me, Lucas. Fuck me like the little slut that I am." Maya said.

Lucas immediately removed Maya's jeans and panties, then spreads her legs wide before positioning himself in front of her, taking his cock and pressed it against her dripping wet sex, teasing her for a bit by running the tip up and down her entrance, making her whine for him to be inside her.

"Lucas, please…." Maya pleaded.

"I said call me 'daddy'." Lucas said as he kept teasing Maya.

"Please, daddy. Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard until I scream out your name. Dominate me." Maya said.

Lucas pushed inside Maya, sliding in and out of her. He started thrusting slowly, taking his time with Maya. Maya let out a loud moan, biting her lip from the feeling of his erect member going in and out of her tight, wet hole. She moved her hands up to Lucas' toned chest while Lucas gripped Maya's creamy hips. His pace picks up and this time he was going harder and faster and a little rough on Maya as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Oh, my god!" Maya moaned out, enjoying the feeling of Lucas fucking her hard while choking her.

"Do you like how deep my cock is going inside you?" Lucas asked as Maya nodded in response as he pounded her snatch.

As he pounded away at her, Lucas looked down and watched Maya's breasts bounce while he fucked her. He released her throat and crashed his lips onto hers before she switched to different position.

Maya began to ride Lucas in the cowgirl position, looking into his eyes while she bounced on his hardness. Maya starts twerking, popping and grinding on Lucas' rod nice and hard while Lucas smacked her rump hard and grasped onto her cleavage and gave it a firm squeeze. Lucas gripped Maya's hips and starts thrusting in and out of her pink hole harder and faster. His balls were slapping against the blonde beauty's pink folds, their bodies were covered in sweat and massage oil and the smell of sex and the sound of their moans filled the room.

With one final thrust, Maya came. Her juices squirts all over Lucas' cock as Lucas pulled out and jerked himself off, letting out a loud moan and fired off shot after shot of his cum all over that pale luscious ass of hers, making Maya bite her lip and smile in desire as Lucas came so hard.

"Mmmmmm." Maya moaned in arousal. "Wow….that…was intense."

"Heh…yeah….But you know what? I might go for another round with you." Lucas smirked.

Maya gave Lucas a look as he pushed her down on the couch and kissed his way down her body.

"Mmm. Yes. Lucas…" Maya moaned.

"Lucas…"

 _"Maya?"_

 _"Maya?"_

 _"Maya?"_

Maya wakes up on the couch, only to see someone standing in front of her. That person was Riley Matthews.

"Hey, wake up. Lucas is coming over and he's taking me out today." Riley said as Maya's eyes widened in shock as she immediately jumped off of the couch and put her shoes on before grabbing her keys.

"I've got to go! I got to meet Josh at his job. I might be long. Gotta go. Bye!" Maya said as she left the apartment in a hurry, walking down the hall until she bumped into Lucas.

"Whoa, Maya. Easy there. What's the rush?" Lucas asked.

"Get the hell out of my way, Huckleberry." Maya pushed Lucas out of the way and stepped inside the elevator. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about the erotic dream that she had about Lucas.

 _Too bad it was a dream. Wish that I wanted it to be real. But hey, a girl can dream._

 **And that was** _ **Massage of Lust: My Best Friend's Boyfriend**_ **. Damn! Lucas was a total stud with Maya. But too bad that it was a dream. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story. Next time, it's a** _ **Riverdale**_ **one-shot of your choice. Here are the stories and the pairings:**

 _ **A Night to Remember**_ **(Veronica/Archie)**

 _ **Shower Me With Your Love**_ **(Betty/Jughead)**

 _ **Aren't You Curious?**_ **(Betty/Veronica)**

 _ **I Dream of Archie**_ **(Archie/Betty/Veronica/Cheryl)**

 _ **Three's Company**_ **(Betty/Archie/Veronica)**

 _ **Voyeuristic Tendencies**_ **(Betty, Archie/Veronica)**

 **Then after that, another erotic tale in the Massage of Lust series, and it's a threesome story of your choice:**

 _ **Massage of Lust: My Girlfriend's Mother**_ **(Xander/Emma/Christina,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Surprise Massage**_ **(Emily/Alison/Hanna,** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Double the Fun**_ **(Xander/Emma/Austin,** _ **Bunk'd/Austin & Ally**_ **)**

 **Which two stories would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this story to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Author's Note**

Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker and no this is not a new chapter to this story. Earlier today, a guest reviewer commented on my story and complained about it, saying that they were extremely disappointed and saying that this was one of the worst Lucaya smut stories ever. It was 99% Rucas (aka the worst ship ever) and on top of that, it was a dream and it wasn't sexual enough. If I'm gonna make a Lucaya fanfic, do it right. Here's a little message to Guest who rudely reviewed this story, if you don't like it because I put some Rucas in it, then why would you read it? I specifically made it clear that there was going to be a bit of Rucas in the story. And if you're going to bash my favorite ship Rucas by calling them Pucas, I appreciate it if you don't do that on my story because that is rude and there's no need to do some ship bashing on this site. I know that you're a Lucaya shipper but please appreciate my story and that hurt my feelings because I worked my ass off on that story. Some of my friends talked me out of deleting this story and you know what, I didn't delete my story but I did delete your hateful comment. Next time, when you review my stories don't take a massive dump on my hard work. For those of you who reviewed this story, thank you for enjoying my hard work. That is all that I have to say.

Till next time, my fellow readers.


End file.
